


Joyful Rain

by BlueChanAsh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Allura/Nyma, Angst and Feels, Cringy Pick-up Lines, Fluff and Angst, Hunk/Shay - Freeform, Idk wtf I'm doing but bear with me, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith as a bartender, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance and Allura Bonding, Lance and Lotor, Lance playing the piano, Lance with Supernatural powers, Lance with short sleeved hoodies, Multi, Probably gonna die inside while writing this fic, Shiro/Matt - Freeform, alcohol use, maybe smut, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChanAsh/pseuds/BlueChanAsh
Summary: On a raining day Keith lost his parents. Every time it rained he always found himself remembering and playing back on the event over and over. He grew hatred towards the rain. Not until he was walking on his way home through the parks fountain when he stumbled upon a boy. A boy with tanned skin and brown short hair dancing in the rain. The boy seemed to have control of the water droplets as they never touched his skin. The water formed swirls around him. Keith was found struck in awe as he saw the boy in the rain, smiling widely and laughing as if he didn't have a worry in the world.





	1. The discovery of the “Fountain of Youth”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, hey I’m a noob at this, but I got this idea of making an au with lance having supernatural powers, Lance and Keith in cafe clothing, Keith as a bartender, lance as a musician, and just fluff. Also to practice my cringy pick up lines

The sun was blazing, and the humidity was way out of wack. Who can work in such weather? Yeah, Keith wasn’t one of those people, he was slumped on a table, mouth dry and his hair looked damp. He was currently on his break, he thought that going outside would have been a better place to cool off, but it just made it worse. He only had about 15 minutes left till his break was over.

Shiro was out shopping for a few things when he spotted Keith laying his head on the glass table on the large Balcony of ‘Altea Bistro’. Shiro made his way to the table in which Keith hogged to himself.

“Look, I know Allura can be a bit laid back, but don’t take advantage of it, you know how she gets when you abuse your benefits of being friends.” Shiro said as he poked his brother’s face.

“I know, I know, but I don't feel like eating, I just want to go home and bathe in cool air.” Keith groaned a mournful whine and slump more onto the table. Shiro pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Keith. He was rummaging through his bag pulling out a glass container filled with what seemed to be fruit salad.

“Here, eat this while you still have time”

“Thanks” Keith took the glass container and pulled it towards his little area, he was still slumped on the table. Keith then was waving a hand, making Shiro raise an eyebrow in confusion. Keith saw the confusion in his brother’s face and then gave him a dry reply.

“A fork, give me a fork, how am I supposed to eat this without a proper utensil?” Keith said sarcastically.

“Oh right, just wait a moment,” Shiro once again searched through his bag and pulled out a fork giving it to Keith.

“Thanks,” Keith said with a slight smirk as he started eating the fruit salad.

“Well anyway before I get going, I’ll go greet Coran and Allura,” Shiro got up from his seat and headed towards the door that lead back inside the little restaurant.

“Okay, then see you later at my place,” Keith replied mouth still full, giving Shiro a sloppy farewell wave. A bit of laughter escaped from Shiro’s mouth as he also waved goodbye at Keith and disappeared through the glass doors.

 

\------

After his break, he still had 2 hours till his shifted ended. Work had gotten a bit busy, but the weather had toned down a bit or maybe it was just the air conditioner doing its work, but the point was that Keith wasn’t on the verge of dehydrating.

When Allura knows it’s busy she doesn’t fool around, she gets into this mode that makes you even more intimidated of screwing up. A mistake can be the ignition of the end of your life if Allura catches you making it. But fortunately, Coran always managed to let the mistakes slip by Allura. Allura always made work seem like a battlefield, mostly with their rivals the ‘Galra Joint’. They Been here for a while now, but Altea Bistro has won its place throughout the years, mostly now since they have such an amazing cook in their kitchen. Keith had only recently started working here but had made himself well known for his instantaneous service he provides and not to mention the charm he gives off when attending the guests.

Keith’s shift was almost over, and the crowd of people had started to decrease. He walked over to the kitchen window counter, waiting for the last order he had to deliver to the table waiting.

“I’m surprised you don’t get tired of moving around, taking and delivering orders, and then helping prepare the drinks. Like I would be tired if I were you,” Hunk said as he finished the course he was cooking. Hunk had his hair pulled away from his face with his orange headband, sleeves rolled up, and an almost white apron tied around his waist.

“It’s not as tiring as it looks, the tiring part would be dealing with arrogant people that come here and there,” Keith leaned his back on the counter placing his elbows down to steady himself, then looked at Hunk working his magic.

“Yeah true, the order is ready, but really Keith, you’re really something,” Hunk handed Keith the course of food and Keith was off to deliver it to the table. He gave the couple who had ordered the meal a genuine smile with a “I hope you enjoy your meal.”

Keith walked away into the back room to get changed out of his uniform into something much more comfortable and casual. He ends his shift at 5:45, late evening, but a peaceful walk back home. since nobody really liked coming out at these hours. When he stepped outside he noticed it was drizzling, In the morning it seemed so hot and sunny, but now it was a bit cooler and...it was raining. Keith guessed he hadn’t noticed when the clouds started to gather up, so he just put on his hood.

\-------- Start of Flashback --------

Getting wet wasn’t the problem right now, it was the fact that every time it rained he would remember that devastating day his parents died. It was raining just like it was right now, they were on their way home, when suddenly everything went wrong. The car had flipped onto the side of the road. When Keith had woken up, his mother was covered in blood, shards of glass were impaled her body. His father wasn’t as injured but he had lost a lot of blood.

“...Keith, go find help,” his father blurted out with struggle. Keith wasn’t in the state for walking but, he still managed with his small weak body. The striking thunder and pouring inclement rain only made it worse, he didn’t want to lose his only family, he tried to look for help but didn’t find any. But he ended up right back to where he had started, he knew he was too late to help them, a pool of blood had formed around both of his parents, his eyes blurred as tears started to form in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose hope but even so he knew he had lost them. That day he cried and cried, the rain being the only thing that reminded him of his parents and the way their limp bodies were covered in glass and blood. He remembers the smell of blood, rain, and gasoline, how strong it was as he fell unconscious again. He was later found by a woman that had been heading to the town nearby. She took him in for a while and then set him up for adoption. He later met Shiro at the foster home, and they were both adopted into the same family. But even with a new family the rain became a memoir of the day of his parent’s death. Even now as it drizzled he remember their faces as they slowly died in the cold rain, how useless he felt. His tears have gone dry as the years have passed, now just the pain and guilt in his heart is left.

\-------- End of Flashback --------

Keith walked down the damp sidewalk that lead to a park. He uses the park as a shortcut to get to his apartment. As he walked down the path that lead to a fountain in the middle of the park he heard a few playful steps on the water. He didn’t have sight of the fountain till he made his way past the trees in which surrounded the path he was walking on. Just as he made it to the curve he saw a boy, he had a wide grin on his face, water splashing around him. He seemed to be dancing yet not, it wasn’t quite dancing, he just seemed to be jumping around the water, kicking it into the air, and spinning on their heels. Even though it was raining, his clothes, hair, and body weren’t wet in the slightest. Now that Keith looked carefully, the falling rain didn’t seem to touch him at all, it seemed as though the water was swirling, no dancing around him. Keith was awe-stuck, he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. It’s as if bright lights seemed to surround the atmosphere around him, the way his body moved gracefully along with the water. His tan skin and short brown hair just it made even more fascinating. His clothes complimented the droplets of rain, the short sleeved blue sweater, rolled up black jeans, dark blue and white sneakers. Then those glassy blue eyes put the finishing touch to the beautiful sight. Keith didn’t know how long he had been standing there staring at the boy, he soon realized he was in the middle of going home, he started to make his way around the fountain, head down hiding his face in his hood, then abruptly the splashes stop from behind him. He was on the verge of turning around to look at the sudden silence but he found himself being wrapped around with strands of water hovering around him, circling him. He felt his heart jump in a bit of shock, but what surprised him the most was that he found this somewhat exciting. He turned around slowly, he saw the boy smiling at him. Keith didn’t notice his mouth had dropped open, his eyes were focused on the boy in front of him. The rain had stopped falling on Keith, not touching him any longer, just like the way the boy had not been soaked by the rain. It was like as if the water around both of them was being controlled, and it was, the tall slender boy in front of him was the one behind this beautiful phenomenon. The boy then gestured his right hand forward gracefully pulling it towards his side, as he did that the water that was swirling around Keith drifted toward the boy. Keith felt his knees go weak and his reality shatter, he was frozen in place trying to process what just happened.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Keith snaps back into reality by the sudden question from the boy. Keith just gave a breathless “yeah”, as he got his composure back in place.

“Look, I know I’m dripping with good looks, but you don’t have to sound so awe stuck by them,” Keith feels his face drop into a frown as he hears the comment from the boy. With Keith’s face almost deadpan he makes a remark, “...was that pick up line?” The boy’s smile turns into a bigger grin than it already was, an annoying grin according to Keith’s own countenances.

“Yeah, you can call it that,” the boy says as he spins on his heel, back now facing Keith. “Anyway, cya around hot shot,” Keith could hear a teasing smile from those words, and just groaned at the farewell.

Keith watched the boys figure fade into the path he had just came from. Once the boy was out of sight Keith made his way back home, trying to forget what just happened, but for some reason it was impossible. He had never seen such a person smile so happily in the rain, it’s was like he was in his own world and he was in full control, a friendly dominance, the youth the boy showed was something Keith hadn’t seen in a while. Keith managed to move on, but that image kept nagging at him in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, but as we go along they will get longer, like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy longer. Just have to get used writing so much.


	2. The Star of The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is finally properly introduced to Altea Bistro, he is in the process of gaining a job, and yet he has the guts to show off his skills without the proper position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayyyy, so, I planned to upload this on Friday, but i got caught up with school and really didn’t have inspiration. But here it is, a bit crappy, but this is the mark of beginning for the future events to come for this piece. 
> 
> Song used: Lone digger- Caravan Palace 
> 
> The ~~~~~ (the wavy ones) means that the point of view changed to another character. 
> 
> The ------ (dashes) mean that time passed or change of scenario.

_‘New day, same responsibilities’_ , Keith thought to himself. The sun wasn’t blazing as it was the other day, and it wasn’t hot nor cold, the breeze was soft and warm. Keith had almost completely forgotten of the event that occurred yesterday, but as he made his way to Altea Bistro, he passed by the fountain in which the boy had danced around and stopped in his tracks. The image of drizzling rain came back to him, this time it was much more mesmerizing than the others covered in a gloomy touch (Fragrance). This image somehow felt fluffy, it left a warm sensation in Keith’s chest, for the first time in a long time he saw the rain as beautiful, as a sense of hope. He hated how remembering that event made him feel so light headed and... kinda mirthful? Keith rubbed off the feeling and proceeded walking.

 

\-------

 

Hunk was already at Altea Bistro, he was a loyal employee after all, not to mention the master chef which now gave them a proud new reputation and rank. Hunk was waiting for a specific someone, he was waiting for Lance, the one and only apparently. Lance always took his time in the morning doing his morning routine. Lance had always made a big deal about his hygiene, always keeping it in tact. Lance is a lot to deal with, Pidge and Hunk are surprised they have been friends with him for more than six years now. Hunk had invited Lance to Altea bistro a few times for company, and only a few times, Lance didn’t stay long so he really never got to see any actual action. Now Hunk was inviting Lance to see if he would like to take the open spot for hire. But if he was being honest he knew Lance would take it either way, now it was Allura, the mastermind behind Altea Bistro’s success, who had to approve Lance worthy of the spot.

 

Keith had arrived just a few minutes early, well actually really early, like two hours earlier from his shift as usually since he had nothing better to do. Keith was always a great asset to Altea, always helping out, and Allura never complained. Keith greeted Hunk on his way to the changing room with a weary smile. As the changing room door closed behind Keith, the entrance door was being opened presenting a new figure. Lance had finally arrived, and with a great entrance as well. The once quiet peaceful Bistro became a stage for Lance, a new atmosphere taking over. Lance always managed to change the mood up a bit, making it a bit more entertaining, always making people feel at ease in his own way.

 

Lance made his way to the counter taking a seat with a big oomf as he sat down.

 

“Hunk, my man, how’s it going,” Lance said waving one hand while his other arm laid placed on top of the counter. Hunk turned around to face lance with a huge smile “Laaannce,” Hunk stretched Lance’s name in a gleeful tone “finally you made it, I thought you were bailing out on me.”

 

“I would never do that to my best bud.”

“You say ‘never’, but you have.” Hunk made quotations with his hands to emphasize the ‘never’.

“When?”

“With Shay, remember you ran off as soon as we got into the restaurant.”

“Oooh you mean that time, well you didn’t complain afterwards, all you talked about was how great the night went with Shay until you fell asleep,” Lance said with a proud grin on his face. “I did a great job hooking you guys up, so I think I deserve a thanks.” Lance crossed his legs and put his elbows onto the counter to support his face.

“Whatever you say man,” Hunk said smiling as he returned back to cooking the food he had been working on.

 

\------

 

Keith was still in the changing room, he was in no rush. He finally got out of the changing room and went straight to the bar at the corner of the spacious room. Keith always had a passion for making drinks. As he made his way to the bar he didn’t bother to look if anyone customer had arrived.

 

\------

 

Lance was starting to get bored just waiting around, he let his eyes roam around the room. Lance loved how classy yet modern it looked. Then something caught his attention, it’s been a while since he had a chance to show off his skills to an actual audience.

 

Lance turned to Hunk “Hey, I didn’t know you guys had a piano?”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot we had a piano, Nobody really plays it since we really don’t have anyone who can play it,” Hunk scratched his head in innocence.

 

“Maybe I can show off my skills,” Lance smile grew into a brighter one, well more confident than anything.

 

Hunk knew Lance really had a talent for playing the piano, so it could help them gain attention if they had entertainment for the customers. “Yeah, maybe later when you have more of an audience.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lance looked around once again “there’s barely anyone.” Then he caught a glimpse of the back of a mullet styled hair. Like who styled their hair like that anymore. Lance ignored it, he didn’t want to know the idiot who owned that mullet, but maybe later he’d do some investigation.

 

\-------

 

Time passed and Keith had left the bar and took the orders of the few customers starting to arrive. Lance had also left his position near the kitchen where he had been in the beginning and had made his way to the open balcony. It was still 11:45 in the morning, Allura didn’t arrive till after 12. So Lance had to find a way to kill some time for another 15 minutes or so. Yeah Lance liked the crowd and people fonduing over him but, he loved moments like these when the sky was a clear turquoise blue, with sun filled scarlet pink clouds floating in the air. It reminded him so much of the ocean, of his past. Lance soon fell asleep and only to be woken up by Pidge.

 

“Lance, what are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be applying for a job,” Pidge had her arms crossed over her chest and body leaning on one leg with both legs on the ground.

 

“Oh, yeah, right, sorry I kinda dozed off,” Lance said with a hoarse voice as he scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, _‘kinda’_ , you should hurry back inside, Allura has been here for about,” she pauses to check her phone “35 minutes.”

 

“Shit, okay, thanks,” Lance got up and made his way to the counter he had been at this morning.

 

“Finally, I thought you were kidnapped or something,” Hunk said with a sigh of relief.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that man, I ended up falling asleep,” Lance gave a wearily smile.

 

“I would’ve check up on you, but it got pretty busy as soon as you left, I would have sent Keith,” Hunk gestured toward the figure near the back attending to the people sitting in the back tables, “but he was pretty busy attending the customers, while the other workers were still getting dressed, aaand he’s still working.”

 

Lance looked toward where hunk had gestured finding the guy with the mullet giving the customers a gentle - obviously fake - smile and quickly writing down their order. At least now Lance found out the name of the guy who owned that stupid mullet. Just looking at the guy triggered something, like a bad yet a good feeling about the guy. It wasn’t the ‘bad’ that was like someone was going to die, but the bad as in a rival bad. When lance looked back to the direction the guy was in, he found the guy heading towards where he was. Lance kinda panicked inside, quickly turning his head back to the counter.

 

“Hunk, I need an order of Fajitas,” Keith leaned into the counter and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

 

Lance looked at Keith with glaring eyes.

 

“What,” Keith said bluntly as he opened his eyes.

 

“Oh, um, nothing,” Lance was at loss of words. Truth be told, Lance was intrigued by the man next to him. From afar the mullet really pissed him off, but now getting an closer look at the face that owned it, it actually suited the man perfectly.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith felt those blue eyes on him again. There was a nervous emotion going threw him, he remembered the event that happened yesterday, and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, ‘this is the same boy from the park’. He was hoping this guy didn’t remember him if it was who he thought it was, but Keith did have a hood on when he met him, so hopefully he was in luck. Then Keith felt his heart stop.

 

“Why do I feel like we’ve already met somewhere,” The boy next to him said.

 

Keith tried playing it cool, hoping his voice didn’t sound as panicked as he felt “Have we? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Keith was so glad his voice sounded as cold as ever.

 

“Well, I just moved into this neighborhood,” the boy said still staring at Keith. There was an awkward silence between them, then the boy broke the silence “anyway, name’s Lance,” Lance gave his hand.

 

Keith looked at it vigilantly, Keith really wasn’t the ‘shaking hands’ type, so he paused. Then hunk made his way out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh um, Kieth isn’t the interacting type, so shaking hands may not be the best way to with introductions,” Hunk saved Keith, _bless that hunk of god given cinnamon bun_. Hunk had the order in his hand as he made his way to counter.

 

“Here you go,” Hunk handed the platter to Keith. Keith quickly took the dish and excused himself.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Lance was left hanging, he was in the middle of introducing himself and this guy just left without telling him his name - although he already knew it- or a ‘nice to meet you’ at the very least.

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been rejected.”

 

“Uh probably because that’s just what it was,” Lance heard Pidge respond.

 

“Is he always like this,” Lance turned to Hunk.

 

“Yeah, you could say that, but he’s a nice guy once you get to know him,” Hunk said while making his way back to the Kitchen.

 

“That’s true he can be great company at times too,” Pidge cuts in again.

 

“Uh huh,” Lance said suspiciously, “I’ll be the judge of that,” this time around saying it with a competitiveness in his voice.

 

“By the way Allura should be able to take you now, she should be in office,” Hunk waved Lance off.

 

“Okay, wish me luck, although i won’t need it,” Lance said with a two-fingered salute, earning a salute from both Pidge and Hunk.

\------

Lance hadn’t even made his way to door yet but he heard Allura make her way to the doorway. Lance didn’t even get a chance to grab the door knob when Allura opened the door.

 

“You must be Lance, Nice to meet you,” Allura held her hand out, Lance didn’t hesitate to take it. You rarely find women as beautiful as Allura. Lance wasn’t going to mess up his chance and screw up making a new acquaintance and a mesmerizing one at that.

 

“Yeah, can’t wait to finally work under such a fine lady.” Although Lance had met Allura a few times he had come to visit, he never got to know her personally, she was always busy working.

 

But now he is being given the chance to work under her.

 

“Don’t humor yourself, I still have the last word,” Although it sounded like a threat, she had a smile on her face. “I’ll give you a uniform and you can show me what you can do out there, okay.”

 

“Okay, I won’t let you down!” Lance couldn’t wait to show off.

 

\--------

 

Finally having his uniform on, he made his way to the dining area. He took in all his surrounding, letting his eyes roam around as they had before when he first came in. Then they locked with someone violet eyes. The guy from before, who dissed him off was staring at him through his bangs. Keith was in the middle of shaking two drinks together at the bar. But before Lance could really understand the reason why that guy was looking at him, those violet eyes looked back down.

 

“Oh I see you’re being put through the trail,” Hunk said in the distance. Lance had started to make his way to the counter to get a small notepad and a pen.

 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure my skills are far beyond their expectations,” Lance was cocky as always, but he wasn’t wrong, he had always been recommended for jobs, but he never accepted them.

 

“And cocky as always,” Hunk said. Hunk always heard this every time Lance didn’t want a job, but this time it seemed Lance actually wanted this job.

 

“I’ll go see if anyone needs their order taken,” Lance started towards the dining area.

 

\-------

 

“How may I assist m’lady this fine evening?” Lance had a charming, gentle smile on, and a flirtatious voice to mix with it. His smile widened when he got the reaction he wanted, the flustered look he gets every time.

 

“Oh, um, I’ll just get a strawberry cheesecake and um, a wild berry tea,” the girl said lowly and shyly, with the slightest bit of pink flush on her face.

 

“Anything for you,” this time Lance added a wink, as he walked away back to the counter.

 

“I need a strawberry cheesecake and a wild berry tea,” Lance was leaning on the counter, he back on the counter and elbows to steady him, as he yelled out the order. Only getting a “will be right out in a moment” from Hunk.

 

“You're such a flirt,” Pidge was on one of the counter chairs, with their legs crossed and laptop on the countertop, when they made the comment.

 

“It’s called chivalry, you should learn from a master” Lance used his thumb to point at himself, with a smug grin added.

 

Pidge still had her eyes glued on her computer, “chivalry my ass” Pidge muttered under her breath.

 

Not long after, Hunk gave Lance the tray with a slice of strawberry cheese cake and another tray with the tea set. Hunk wasn’t worried whether Lance could balance them both because he knew Lance had great balance and agility.

 

\------

 

Lance kept up the flirting act for the next three hours, talking a few breaks here and there. During those three hours Keith and Lance got themselves into a little trivial contest of seeing who could attend the most guests and get the most compliments. Keith won attending the most guest, but Lance won with the most amount compliments. They were so caught up on their little game they didn’t notice that it was almost five.

 

\-------

 

Lance eventually got tired, he ended up with his head laying on the countertop, and slitting sloppily on the seat. He didn’t even make an effort to move his head when he heard Allura compliment him.

 

“You were actually pretty good out there.”

 

Lance only answered with a hum. He heard Hunk lean his body on the other side of the counter, this time taking a break from cooking.

 

“You know, now’s a great time to show off,” Hunk had that knowing, suggestive voice. It made Lance lift his head up a bit, processing the words. Then all of a sudden, he was wide awake, his bright smile back, he was ready to rumble.

 

“OOOKKAAYYY,” Lance said as he stretched. “Time to show you losers what I’m made of,” Lance had his cocky signature grin on display.

 

“Oh? What’s this about?” Allura’s attention had been piqued.

 

“Oh you’ll see,” Pidge smiled, “it’s actually one of Lance’s many great talents,” Pidge’s attention had left her laptop screen and was now fully paying attention to the event coming up.

 

Lance made his way to the stage, he knew all eyes were on him as he went up the little set of stairs. He could feel the adrenaline starting to flow through his veins. He pulled the bench out and made himself comfy. He looked over the piano in front of him, it was transparent, it looked like glass, then he touched the fallboard, yup glass. He positioned himself, adjusted the mic on top of the piano, and took a deep breath.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Keith was making his way to the counter where he saw Allura talking to Hunk and Pidge about something. When he finally got to the counter and set down the tray of empty cups and plates, he heard Hunk say,

 

“Yeah, he’s been playing since he was 12, though he only plays for fun.” Then Hunk was cut off when he heard piano notes. He saw that everyone’s attention was on the person on the stage.

 

The notes sounded playful, upbeat, jumpy, but eerie. It was all followed with a high dramatic drop, then it was back to the upbeat harmony, then another short drop and again upbeat. Keith felt like he knew this song, he felt a tinge of nostalgia. Then he heard singing.

 

_"Hey, brother, what you thinking?_

_Leave that old record spinning_

_You feel the rhythm going"_

 

Now Keith was sure he knew the song.

 

_"Let's end your time to lay low_

_Your knees are bending and so_

_It's time to get up and let go"_

 

It was “Lone Digger” by Caravan Palace, one of his all-time favorites. 

 

_Hey, mama, how's it going?_

_Can't see your body moving_

_Don't leave the party dying_

 

Keith felt nostalgic.

 

_Your booty shaking, you know_

_Your head has no right to say no_

_Tonight it's "Ready, set, go"_

 

Then the once loud room came to a quiet stop, with only two soft notes in between that silence. Keith knew the part coming up was faster, but could this guy pull it off, both singing and playing it right?

 

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_So we can get with 'em_

_To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round_

_Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie_

_Let's go, yes, no, hell no_

 

Then a soft “wow” left Keith’s mouth. 

 

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up_

_It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams_

_When I come up on the scene_

 

Even though Keith wasn’t the one performing, he felt he was short on breath, but the guy on the stage didn’t seem fazed, not one bit. He had a bright grin on his face as he continued to play the break between the verse he just sang and the verse coming up. The way the man on staged moved his fingers was incredible, swift, soft, gentle with every pound of the key. 

 

_Hey, brother, what you thinking?_

_That good ol' sound is ringing_

_They don't know what they're missing_

 

Keith could hear the sass in this guy's voice, it was low to add more effect to the mood. 

 

_Let's end your time to lay low_

_Your knees are bending and so_

_It's time to get up and let go_

 

_Hey, brother, nice and steady_

_Put down your drink, you're ready_

_It's hard when things get messy_

 

From where Keith was, he noticed a grin grow on the guys face. 

 

_Your booty shaking, you know_

_Your head has no right to say no_

_Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!_

 

There was a whole scale drop, back up then down the scale again, upbeat melody in progress.

 

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_So we can get with 'em_

_To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round_

_Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie_

_Let's go, yes, no, hell no_

 

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up_

_It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams_

_When I come up on the scene_

 

The eerie break came, there was a pound on the keys not long after. This part of the song was soft, a few notes more dramatic than the others. There was that dramatic pound on the keys that introduced the extra harmony. Not even at the drop did Keith take a moment to catch his breath. The harmony changed again, a transition from last part. Never did this guy’s smile falter throughout the entire performance. 

 

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_So we can get with 'em_

_To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round_

_Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie_

_Let's go, yes, no, hell no_

 

Keith could tell the guy exaggerated the last ‘ _no’._

_Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?_

_'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up_

_It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams_

_When I come up on the scene_

 

The end of the song was near, the harmony was softer, but still upbeat. The sound of the keys slowly fading, the last note lasting a beat longer than it had to be. 

 

It was silent, for a few second, but then the crowd roared with cheers and whistles. The performer stood up and bowed, throwing kisses dramatically. He also heard Pidge and Hunk yelling. 

 

“That’s our boy, WHOOOOOOO!!!!” Hunk and Pidge yelled in unison.

 

“He’s hired,” Keith heard Allura say with no hesitation. Keith was just there staring at the stage, his eyes followed the man coming down from the stage. He then noticed that the man was the guy from before, it was Lance. Lance was moving towards his direction. He didn’t budge until he heard a “hey are you okay” from Pidge. 

 

“So how was it,” Lance grinned, “I was amazing wasn’t I,” it wasn’t even a question it was statement. 

 

“Yeah man, never seizes to bring a chill down my back,” Hunk meant it as compliment and Lance took it as a compliment. 

 

“It still surprises me you have such pure passion,” Pidge said jokingly. 

 

“Lance, why didn’t you tell me you had such a talent, I would have hired you right on the spot,” Allura gave Lance a playful punch on his shoulder. Lance grabbed where Allura had punched him to just be the dramatic person he is. 

 

“Awww, guys stop, your making me blush,” Lance scratched the back of his head, with smug grin on his face. 

 

Then Lance noticed Keith right behind Pidge. Their eyes locked. 

 

“So, what’d you think, hot shot,” Lance tilted his head. Keith panicked that was the same name he called him the other night.

 

“I’ve seen better,” Keith was blunt, but he lied, he actually thought it was far beyond amazing. 

 

Lance’s grin fell, pouting. 

 

“Well others think otherwise,” Lance said defensively.

 

“Hey hey, guys let’s calm before this gets out of hand,” it was Coran who spoke. Apparently, Coran had been here the whole time, just a bit preoccupied that’s all. 

 

“Sorry, I just don’t like this guy,” Keith points his thumb toward Lance, beside him.

 

Lance brings a hand to his chest making it seem like he was offended, "Just so you know I’m a very likeable guy,” Lance said poking a finger into Keith’s chest. 

 

“Ha, as if,” Keith scoffed “so far all you’ve been is a distraction to me.”  

 

“Oh really, I bet I could make you like me,” Lance’s face grew a mischievous grin. 

 

“I’d love to see you try,” Keith felt the urge to take the challenge. 

 

“Okay, loser has to do what the winner tells them to do for a day,” Lance’s smile never faltered as he said that. 

 

“Fine by me, but I’m not giving in so easily,” Keith now had his arms crossed over his chest leaning on the counter. 

 

Oh boy, this year for Altea was going to be chaotic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song, I used two piano versions to get a feel on how Lance’s style of playing would be for this song, if you want to kinda reference from them then go check them out:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx47FE1Soww  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXJvFq6G3VA
> 
> Also you should listen to original song if you haven’t yet. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA
> 
> Next chapter might take three weeks. Welp till then.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hey I’m a noob at this, but I got this idea of making an au with lance having supernatural powers, Lance and Keith in cafe clothing, Keith as a bartender, lance as a musician, and just fluff. Also to practice my cringy pick up lines.
> 
> The chapter is short, but as we go along they will get longer, like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy longer
> 
> The next chapter should be up by next week, somewhere around there


End file.
